


The Black Serpent

by demiwizhunterofgotham



Series: The Black Serpent [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwizhunterofgotham/pseuds/demiwizhunterofgotham
Summary: On January 30, 1980, Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black's daughter was born. Aurora Lily Black, the illegitimate child of two so called blood-traitors, blessed with the regal looks of the Blacks and the loyalty and boldness of her parents. When she was only one, her life changed drastically when Sirius was thrown into Azkaban and her mother murdered.AU Sirius Black daughter fanfic, part one of the Black Serpent series





	1. Prologue

July 1981

Marlene McKinnon was sitting in the living room of her parents house when it happened. Her one year old daughter, Aurora, was seated in her lap holding Tales of Beetle the Bard. She smoothed down the baby’s thick black hair with a fond smile. Her daughter had already shown a keen interest in books, a stark difference from both Marlene and her father Sirius Black. 

Aurora continued to stare at the book, a look of concentration upon her young face. A few minutes later and she get increasingly more frustrated. Marlene reached down and grabbed the book before Aurora started crying, prompting the girl to stare up at her mother with anger shining in her gray eyes. 

Marlene laughed and bounced her daughter up and down to soothe her, adding that they would meet up with her dad in a few hours. The toddler squealed happily and tried to get out of her mother’s lap. When Marlene picked her up and gently set her down, the black haired toddler immediately ran off toward the kitchen. 

There was a loud thump as the girl ran straight into her grandmother, laughing shrilly. Marlene shook her head in amusement and stood up. She walked over to the stairs and yelled at her siblings to come down and spend some time with Aurora before they left. 

Her younger sister came down instantly, her brown hair flying behind her as she raced down the stairs. She barely made it to the living room when the front door was suddenly blasted away. Beth shrieked in horror as tall, cloaked figures entered the house. Marlene whipped out her wand and shot spells at them, while her sister fled to the kitchen. 

Her older brother was downstairs in an instant, wand already at the ready as he yelled for Marlene to get out. Her mind wandered to Aurora and she raced to where her daughter was. She let out a sigh of relief when a streak of black hair ran towards her. She scooped up her daughter and shot a worried look at where she’d left her brother. 

Her mother hissed at her to get Aurora out of here now. Marlene looked uneasy at that. She reluctant to leave her family during a situation like this, but her instincts were screaming at her to get Aurora away from danger. Her mouth set in a grim line and she apparated to the Prewett’s flat. 

Gideon leapt up at the noise, but relaxed at the sight of his friend. Fabian grinned at her and invited her to have some biscuits Molly had sent them. She didn’t respond to either and set down a startled Aurora. She started to leave again and the toddler wailed in protest. Fabian quickly picked her up and asked what happened, concern lacing his voice. 

She blinked tears out of her eyes and shook her head, apparating back to her parent’s house.  
Her dad was trying to fend off two of the death eaters. The house was an utter disaster and she quickly maneuvered her way around turned over furniture to assist her father. She shot a quick stupefy, which struck one of the death eaters. 

The man shot her a grateful smile. The other death eater was enraged at this and shot the killing curse at the older man before either could react. Marlene screamed as she watched her dad hit the floor. She sent a barrage of curses towards the death eater as tears streamed down her face.

She sank down the ground once she knocked her enemy unconscious. She slowly got up and marched to the kitchen, rage and grief in her eyes. When she pushed her way into the room, she saw Beth thrashing in pain on the floor as Rodolphus Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse on her. His wife, Bellatrix stood next to him laughing and mocking the 16 year old. Marlene saw red. She tackled Bellatrix with a snarl, her wand thrown aside in her anger. She punched her in the face, but the death eater just started cackling at this. 

There was a sudden flash of green light and Marlene felt a brief spike of panic and horror, before everything went black. 

 

 

The next day Dumbledore called an Order meeting and sadly informed everyone that the McKinnons were attacked in their home, and no one survived. Sirius shot up in anger, demanding to know where Marlene and Aurora were. Lily let out a choked sob and James stiffened at Dumbledore’s lack of answer. Remus sighed and closed his eyes sadly. Other members let out shouts and cries at the news. 

The Prewett twins went pale at the news and Gideon’s expression shifted to one of horror and anger. Fabian cursed under his breath and disapparated. Sirius finally sank back down on the couch, eyes downcast. 

Fabian apparated back in after a few tense minutes with a small black haired girl. She had her arms wrapped around his neck tightly and hid her face. Lily gasped and moved to grab her goddaughter. 

Aurora raised her head curiously and reached out to Lily at the sight of her moving closer. Lily held the girl close to her and Aurora toyed with her long red hair, leaning her head on her shoulder. The green eyes woman walked over to Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sirius glanced up, eyes widening at the sight of his daughter. Lily placed her gently in Sirius’ arms and he held her close to his chest. The normally energetic toddler simply snuggled closer and stayed quiet. James and Remus looked sadly over at their friend and Lily moved to comfort him but decided against it. 

Sirius tightened his hold on his daughter and whispered, “Don’t worry Aurora, it’ll be okay. I’ll protect you, you’ll never have to be alone.” He kissed her forehead softly and rocked her to sleep.


	2. The Train Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for whole story:  
> I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K Rowling. I only own my OC, Aurora.

July 1991

There was a loud thump outside of eleven year old Aurora Black’s compartment of the Hogwarts Express. The girl furrowed her brow and looked over at the door curiously. The door was suddenly flung open and three boys stomped in angrily. Daphne Greengrass looked disapprovingly at the three and turned her nose up at them.

Draco took a seat in between Aurora and Pansy Parkinson with a huff, while Crabbe and Goyle sat near Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Draco suddenly gave a long sigh causing Aurora to glance at him in concern. “Are you alright Draco?”

His cheeks pinked slightly as she started to fret over him. He batted her hand away, “Stop that Aurora. You’ll never believe who’s on the train. Harry Potter.” 

Everyone looked at him, now intrigued by this bit of information. Aurora prompted him to continue. He made a noise of annoyance, “I met him in Diagon Alley. A blood traitor, just like his parents. He barely knew anything about our world. I hear he's already befriended a Weasley of all people.” 

The others look disgusted by this, but Aurora still appeared to be fascinated by this. Draco seemed to expect this as he waved her off, telling her where the compartment was warning her not to get her hopes up. Daphne looked at her friend, “Are you really still going to see him?” 

Aurora shrugged her shoulders lightly, “I don't want make any presumptions until I've met him myself. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

She got up and strode to the door, head titled up and shoulders back practically exuding confidence. The second she stepped out, her mask of confidence faded. 

She followed Draco’s instructions and found herself in front of a scrawny black haired boy sitting next to a ginger. She felt a wave of surprise that Draco had actually given her accurate directions. She smiled at the two and introduced herself. “Hi, I’m Aurora.”

Harry gave a small smile, “I’m Harry, and this here is Ron.” She suddenly felt oddly self-conscious as she hovered in the doorway. Thankfully, Harry seemed to notice, “You can sit in here with us. Er, well if you want to, that is.” 

She smiled gratefully at him and took a seat across from the two boys. An awkward silence fell throughout the compartment until Ron suddenly shoved a pumpkin pasty at Aurora. She stared at him and he turned red and turned away. Harry laughed and turned to the girl and the three fell into an easy conversation. 

Aurora smiled to herself, she was glad she decided to come over here. Draco had obviously been exaggerating, like usual. 

 

Things took a turn for the worse, when the topic of houses came up.

“Ravenclaw, of course,” She answered without hesitation. “Though I suppose Slytherin won’t be too bad.”

Ron looked disgusted at this and Harry looked between the two apprehensively. Aurora immediately became defensive, “I’m guessing you want to be a Gryffindor?”

He glared at her, “Well of course. It is the best house after all.” She snorted, “Oh please, you’d choose stupidity over brains? I, for one would rather be educated than a brave fool.”

She crossed her arms and angrily took a bite of the pasty while turning away from Ron.  
Harry looked apprehensively between the two, “Aurora do you have any pets. I have an owl named Hedwig.” He remarked lamely as an obvious attempt to diffuse the rising tension. 

The girl brushed her black hair out of her eyes, a bright smile lighting up her face. She nodded quickly, “My family has a screech owl that I named Aquarius, because well screech owls favor areas near water. My personal owl, Adarra is a horned owl; Adarra meaning horn in the Basque language. That’s a language spoken in Spain and France, by the way.”

She took a deep breath and continued, “My dad has two dogs. I named the border collie Libra and my brother named the golden lab Procyon.”

She paused and blushed as she took in the boys’ expressions. Ron no longer looked angry, though his eyes had glazed over during her speech. Harry had politely paid attention to her but he looked a bit lost. 

“So, uh Harry you mentioned you had an owl, right? What about you Ron?” He glanced up but the door swung open and a girl with brown, bushy hair stood there. 

She looked approvingly at Aurora, who was already dressed in robes. She turned to the two boys with a severe look, “I thought you’d like to know that we’re nearing the castle. You should have gotten dressed ages ago like she did.”

Ron looked annoyed, “We don’t need you to come here and boss us around,” He snapped. “And besides, Aurora’s already told us. She was just about to step out to let us change.”

Harry frowned at the blatant lie while Aurora merely raised an eyebrow. Hermione sniffed angrily and spun around, storming off.

Aurora began to leave as well, “I’ll see you two later at Hogwarts, but my brother is probably wondering why I’ve been gone for practically the whole train ride.” 

She smiled again at her new friends and Ron yelled a bye to her as she made her way back to Draco’s compartment. 

'And Draco didn’t think I could survive at Hogwarts without him. Term hasn’t even began and I’ve already befriended more people than him. Harry Potter at that. That’ll show him to underestimate me again.' She thought as she grinned triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and that it took so long to upload. I'm hoping to post another chapter since I'm on Spring Break now. Thanks for reading! Comments are always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the 'Sirius Black has a daughter' storyline. I've read a lot of these types of stories and I wanted to write one that is hopefully different than the multitude of others pics like this. This is my first story ever so any comments and feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
